Maximum Ride: THE MUSICAL!
by distressingdame
Summary: Why is everyone singing and dancing? Because it's a musical, of course! Watch Max be eternally tortured by her own Flock with music. Slight OOcness, slight parody. Max's POV, if not it will be labeled so. Maybe some Fax. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! First Max Ride fic! So just read on!**

Maximum Ride:  
THE MUSICAL

*Insert music here*

*Insert fighting and Faxness here*

*insert blindness here*

*Insert singing about blindness here*

*Insert singing about cheese here*

*insert Angel reading someone's mind here*

*Insert Gazzy being the Gasman here*

*Insert singing about stink here*

*Insert Erasers here*

*Insert singing about danger here*

*Insert fight and running that ensues the Erasers here*

*Insert a Fax kiss here*

*Insert Fang singing about Fax kiss while kissing Max here*

*Insert Gazzy and Iggy interrupting it here*

*Insert happily ever after here*

*Insert cheesy happily ever after song here*

*Insert ending here*

*Insert author's note here explaining that this was all a huge joke and that the real chapter will be up tommorrow! You know you fell for it. here*


	2. Scene One: Scream

**Me: I know, it was evil of me to put up that other chapter. *Sniggers* But it was funny! I dare you to say to my face that it wasn't funny.**

**Max: *Looking pissed off* It wasn't funny.**

**Me: *Glaring* You're just mad because I didn't elaborate on the kiss you and Fang had.**

**Max: *Blushes***

**Me: Anywho, the real story starts, NOW!**

**Max: *Moans* Oh no...**

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL

(For real this time!)

Scene One: "Scream"

Sighing happily, I sank back into my chair. We, the flock, Mom, Ella and I, were home at last, sitting in the kitchen of Mom's little Arizona house.

"Sweetie," Mom said, "Ella and I are going to get some more food. God knows we'll need it." I nodded and turned back into my chair. When the door slammed, I breathed in deep. We were safe; for the moment. All the M-Geeks were gone, and Mr. Chu and The Wonder Scientist weren't on the immediate premises. I could just... relax… I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"The day a door is closed,

The echoes fill you soul.

They won't say which way to go,

Just trust your heart."

My eyes snapped open, and I looked over at Iggy, alarmed. Why was he singing?! With a glance around the room, no one else seemed to notice he was singing, or they didn't care. So I took to just watching him, his sightless eyes looking at the wall.

"To find what you're here for,

Open another door."

Wow he's a decent singer. But where's the piano coming from? I took a few seconds to do a sweep of the room. No piano...

"But I'm not sure anymore," Ig sighed, "It's just…So hard…"

Suddenly guitar sounds came out of nowhere, and I saw Gazzy playing air guitar. Nudge was holding imaginary drumsticks, it looked like, Angel and Total were swaying to the music contentedly, and Fang's hands were poised on an invisible piano. Suddenly they all started playing, and Iggy jumped up onto the table. I didn't even bother to wonder how he knew where it was.

All the instruments were playing as he sang, "Voices in my head,

Tell me they know best!" … Like my Voice?

"Got me on the edge,

They're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'!" Yup, like my Voice.

"I know they've got a plan," He started to dance, and a basketball appeared out of nowhere into his hands.

"But the ball's in my hands!" He held it up like a trophy, and then it disappeared. …Had I taken something lately? Like maybe shrooms? Or maybe it's the Valium again...

"This time it's man to man,

I'm drivin', fightin' inside a," Iggy did a mean left hook right there. If I wasn't so freaked out, I might be impressed.

Fang and Gazzy picked up, "World that's upside down."

Ig started again, "And spinnin' faster!

What do I do now,

Without you?"

At this point, I scrambled out of the room. That was just plain queer! And in both senses of the word! Fang… that was **SO** not Fang back there. Some other mutant bird kid who loved the color black. But I refuse to believe FANG, of all people, would willingly take part in a sing-along to High School Musical 3. Especially a song sang by Troy "The Stereotypical Jock (In Fang's words)" Bolton. (Don't ask how I know his full name; Nudge can be very persuasive [In our house, persuasion = blackmail]. I'd never willingly watch any of the HSM movies. They're too perfect and too plotless. But alas; Nudge made all of us [Even Iggy!] sit through all three movies, one by freaking one.)

I stared up at the ceiling in my room, wondering what could've possessed the Flock to burst into spontaneous song and dance.

Monkeys from the space-time-continuum sent to warn us that their leader, the Boonana King, will not have mercy on our souls for stealing their precious bananas? (Iggy loves him some bananas!)

No, they would've just deprived us of bananas… And I'm wondering where the hell that idea came from…

Evil demons from hell come to take revenge on us?

Nah… Why wouldn't they take me too?

Angels sent from God to warn us that it's improbable that we can fly as well (maybe better) than they can?

Naw… They're freakin' angels; they wouldn't curse us with this…This freaking nightmare! …They're not cursing the rest of the flock…Just me…Dammit!

I dug my head into my pillow and screamed bloody murder.

Maybe being safe wasn't such a good thing after all.

**AN: Hey! This is my first Maximum Ride Fic, so please, just put the advice in sweet terms, don't flame me off to hell! Just tell me whether you like it or not. No need to get snippy.**

**Anyways, review and I *hope* you enjoy!**

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**A.K.A.: Maura**


	3. Scene Two: Hollywood

**Me: Hey! I'm baaaaack! (Oh, yes CasualFangLove, Eggy is Ella and Iggy. And I don't think Max wants to sing right now.)*glances over at Max***

**Max: *whimpering* Iggy…High School Musical…SINGING…*shudder***

**ME: Anyway, here you go! Scene two!**

**Max: NOOOOOO!!!!**

**ME: *rolls eyes* And, ACTION!**

**PS: **_Italics singing will be Nudge. _Underlined singing will be Angel. **Bold singing will be Total**_**. **__**Bold, italics, and underlined singing will be all. **_**Trying a new approach.**

* * *

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL!

Scene 2: "Hollywood"

Once I thought it was safe to venture out of my room, I crept slowly toward the kitchen. I sighed, and walked through the doorway. No music! I looked around nervously. Fang gave me a "Wtf?" look, and then continued eating his breakfast.

Mom smiled at me and handed me a plate full of eggs (oh the irony) and bacon. I sat down next to Fang and Iggy carefully, wondering if Ig would sing again. When he didn't, I ate, relief flooding my body.

Angel swallowed a bunch of bacon and asked politely, "Is the School completely gone, Dr. Martinez?" I gave her an odd look. Where had that come from?

But Mom said, "I'm afraid it's not, Ange. They're trying to get you to comply with their every will." That was when I started choking on my orange juice. Fang whacked my back, causing me to do a spit-take on Nudge.

I braced for the impact of her shrieking about "how gross that was!!!", but she just calmly wiped it off.

I turned to look at Fang, my eyebrows raised, but he didn't see any problem with the fact that Nudge didn't care what happened to her clothes.

This is not real. SOOOO not real.

After breakfast, Ella and Mom left again to get some more food. I started to wash the dishes when piano started again.

"Oh no," I muttered, skidding into the living room. Nudge, Angel, and Total were in the middle of the room, standing. Fang was on 'drums', Iggy was on 'piano', and Gazzy was on 'guitar'. Just peachy.

_As time was ticking we were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs_  
**Saying, you're going the wrong way, fading faster now**

My God this is the Jonas Brothers. *Gag*.

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart__**  
But the fire's in our hearts  
**_Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone

_And don't forget to hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots_ _**'cause we all know what goes on  
**_Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone, _we're gone, so gone_

…Live like robots? Holy crap…

_Fallen soldiers, all around us  
__**But we're still standing strong**_  
_Embarrassing and contradicting  
'Cause now we're making__** headlines, prime time**_  
_**Saying, what a story, Billboards, packed tours, don't forget**_

…This is getting kinda creepy…

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the_ _**fire's in our hearts**_  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone

_And don't forget to_ _**hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on**_  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone_, we're gone, so gone_  
_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts_  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone

And game over, you're done, ooh  
Out of left field, we won  
And pack our bags, yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood, here we come

_And don't forget to_ _**hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on**_  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone, _we're gone_

_You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts_  
_**Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone**_

By the end of that little number, I had a serious twitch. One: from the fact the lyrics actually applied to us. And Two: The fact that the JONAS BROTHERS had made them up. God, my head's spinning. Gaz looked over at me and said, concerned, "Max, are you okay?"

I slowly shook my head, not trusting my voice. _Angel,_ I thought to her, _why is everyone bursting into song and dance?_

Angel looked at me like I was stupid, which was odd for her. She doesn't act like that… _Max, maybe you should lie down. No one burst into dance._

_OH damn! _I thought, running outside and launching me off the cliff right in our backyard. I soared for an hour or so, collecting my thoughts. Maybe I just needed sleep. That's right, I just need sleep.

I slept up in a tree that night, ignoring Mom's pleas to come down. Can never be too sure. Music… gah…

* * *

**So? You like? No? Damn… Anyway, R&R please!**

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**A.K.A.: Maura**


	4. Scene Three: That's How You Know

**Me: Hellooooo! Once again, I'm back!**

**Max: *silence***

**Me: *looks at her* Still upset that the Jonas Brothers had slightly good lyrics behind Nick's nasally voice? (I mean no offense to fans, just listen to that CD people!)**

**Max: *nods***

**Me: Okay… Well then! I figured I'd put in a disclaimer for Chappies One, Two, and Three. **

**Here it goes:**

**I don't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, The Jonas Brothers, High School Musical, Zac Efron, Demi Lovato, Enchanted, or anything else you might recognize. (Oh no! I don't own my words! *sob*)**

**Me: On with the story! And, action!**

**

* * *

**

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL!

Scene Three: "That's How You Know"

**Third Person POV**

Fang stared at the door Max had fled out of a few minutes ago. _Why was she flipping out?_ He thought, thinking of her face as she ran. _We were just talking about how the School wouldn't catch us. How is that weird? ...Wait…This is Max we're talking about… _Fang shook his head. _Gotta stop talking to myself._ He moped up to his room, then laid on the bed, thinking about Max all the while. After a while, he sat stock straight in his bed. "_Shit_," he cursed burying his head in his hands, "I love her."

"How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?"

Fang wheeled around to look at Angel, who was standing in his doorway, singing.

"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?"

_Um, no and no. _Fang thought, giving Angel a glare.

"He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love."

Fang's eye twitched. And twitched. And twitched.

"Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true  
How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"

Angel was singing with feeling, with true emotion. She really thought Fang and Max loved each other. Scratch that, she _knew_.

"He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.  
He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?"

"I don't!" Fang yelled, almost stopping Angel from singing. But she plowed on.

"How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?"

"I just figured this out now! How am I supposed to tell her?!"

"That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh."

"I don't have enough money to buy a freaking picnic! GOD!" Angel looked at him with hurt eyes and finished.

"His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love."

**Fang POV**

I pushed Angel out of my room. She was not helping things by singing… Damn! She was singing! We're compelled to sing!! THE FLOCK IS FREAKING **COMPELLED** TO SING!!! I need to figure this out…

**Third Person POV**

Fang spent the rest of the night Google-ing what might be happening to the flock. Yes, Fang uses Google.

* * *

**Me: … :-). You know you loved the two sentences of Fang you got there. And yes, I know, it's another Disney song. The good music will come in time, my dears. All in good time. *Grins evilly* Oh, the reason Max isn't talking here right now is because she's run off to get some KFC. Booyah. Anyways, R&R please!**

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**(PS: I don't know how Fang arrived at that conclusion either. But let's pretend we do!)**


	5. Scene Four: Sugar In The Engine

**Me: Hello again! I'm really going on this! I might be able to have it done by the end of this week!**

**Fang: *snorts***

**Me: And what is wrong with that, loverboy?**

**Fang: *flushing* You won't be able to let it go that easily.**

**Me: *shrugging* You're right. And by the way, *Whispers at Fang***

**Fang: *blushing hard***

**Me: *sniggers* I'll let you guess. And, Action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawthorne Heights, or The Flock, or anyone or anything else you happen to recognize. I do own TSD, though. (Heh heh, you'll find out!)**

* * *

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL!

Scene Four: "Sugar In The Engine" by Hawthorne Heights

I slowly walked back into our house. It was way past midnight, and I really didn't want to wake up anyone. They were all probably looking up lyrics to songs that would annoy/freak me out more, anyway.

Once I got to my room, I collapsed onto the bed. I thought I heard someone say, "I GOT IT!" before I totally blacked out, but I'm not sure.

The next morning, I woke bleary eyed and stumbled down the stairs to meet the oh-so-wonderful gazes of my Flock and family. They all looked once at _my_ expression and went back to what they were doing.

All except for my mom.

"Max," she said, looking at me, all concerned, "What's wrong honey?"

"I managed a feeble "nothing" through my mouthful of Wheaties (Gotta stay strong, kids!), but Mom wasn't buying it.

But, seeing as I was refusing to answer, she would just have to deal with that. And oh, great, here come the instruments.

"There's sugar in the engine  
I feel the friction and tension here."

I groaned and looked over at Iggy, who was staring in the general direction of my face, an insanely eager look on his face.

"Sprinkle salt on the injured,  
It's been such a controversy here,  
With such a conversation piece."

I would swear Ig's eyes were staring directly into my soul, destroying it, bit by bit, and that he was happy about it, but that couldn't happen. Iggy can't see into my soul. He's blind. The whole no-sight issue would make it difficult to 'look into my soul'.

"Look closely,"

Coming from the blind.

"Life isn't what it seems sometimes  
Act lonely,  
And just hope one day you feel alive,"

Flying makes me feel alive. Der.

"There's smoke on around the ceiling  
I get the feeling that no one's safe  
Let's concentrate on our healing  
Gather 'round you know it's worth the wait,"

"UGH!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. This was too annoying for words. I stormed out, yet again. I flopped down on my bed again, burying my face into my pillow to, you guessed it!, once again, muffle the hysterical screams coming from my mouth. Why was Iggy so dang persistent with all of the singing?!? This would be his second song! And they were freaking deep too. Why, must he be a good singer, the lyrics be deep, but still annoy me to no end?!

Just as I was about to attempt to venture downstairs again, Fang materialized in my doorway. I would've flinched, but I really wanted to hit something, so I just socked him in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain. Heh heh.

"Max," he hissed, looking up at me, bent over at the waist, "I figured out why they're singing!"

At which point I hustled Fang into my room and stuck him in a chair. And not in the way you think, you perverts!

"Why?" I demanded, looking down on him. He was still rubbing his stomach. I have to say, that was one nice punch.

"Their minds have been taken over my evil bunny rabbits from the planet Uranus," Fang said, looking me in the eye with a straight face.

And cue our snickering.

After my laughing fit had subsided some, I managed to choke out, "You must be kidding me! Evil bunnies? Uranus? What are you on and why won't you share?"

He laughed and said, "Okay, no evil bunnies. They have a disorder called TSD. Theatre Singing Disorder."

I rolled my eyes but let him continue. I was still not fully off that chuckle fest.

"It's caught by watching and/or reading and/or listening to too much theatre and/or other forms of music. That's a direct quote." He stared at me with his dark eyes. "It's highly contagious. We're not immune. And we've been exposed. We're likely to start singing any day now."

Well that's just peachy. I've always wanted to put on my own play! NOT.

"And, Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"Next time, don't hit me that hard."

"I guarantee nothing."

* * *

**Me: Hello! So, yeah, Fang's right. I love this story. I won't let it go that easily.**

**Fang: *smirking triumphantly***

**Me: Fang, do you want me to show Max the tapes?**

**Fang: *scared* NO! NOT THE….**

**Me: Oh yes. I'll show her the…*looks at readers* Well? Move along now! Nothing to see here!**

**R&R! **

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**A.K.A.: Maura**

**PS: You'll find out what the tapes are soon.**


	6. Scene Five: Save You

**Me: Hello! You Lucky Ducks! You get two chapters in a day!**

**Fang: *mumbles incoherently***

**Me: Heh heh…I love blackmail…**

**Iggy: *magically appears* Did someone say blackmail?!**

**Me: Uh…Yea…?**

**Iggy: *Grinning devilishly* Let's hear it!**

**Fang: *looks up* NO! Just NO!**

**Me: Fang, Iggy wouldn't be able to watch the tapes anyway.**

**Iggy: *grin widens* Tapes?**

**Me: Ummm….Yea, tapes of him singing. Not very good blackmail.**

**Iggy: *pouts and disappears***

**Fang: *exhales* Thank you.**

**Me: *Looks at him weirdly* No problem…?**

**Fang: *Goes back to being emo***

**Me: …O.o… *snaps out of it* Okay, here we go! And, Action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Simple Plan, the Flock, Wheretheheckistan, or anything else you recognize. I do own the tapes, though. Muahahahaha!!!**

* * *

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL!

Scene Five: "Save You" by Simple Plan

Fang and I had a sort of truce. I was, technically, the only person who hadn't started singing yet. Mom and Ella didn't count. This was a Flock problem. Fang had taken part in a song, and so had Gazzy, but neither of them had 'sang' yet. But I was counting their participation as singing, and they didn't dare contradict me.

I ran a hand through my hair. What was I going to do with these people? Spontaneously mutating, and now this. God, we should all grow mermaid tails and swim to Wheretheheckistan soon. We do have gills.

I moaned and flopped back onto my bed. I was spending a lot of time 'cleaning my room' these days. 'Cleaning my room' is code for, 'I really don't want to get caught in another crappy song so please don't make me come down from the safety of my room *evil death glare of doom*'.

I heard a knock on my door, but before I could answer it, Fang burst in.

"What's the point of even knocking if you just rush in, Fang?" I asked, lying back down. He couldn't make me get up.

Oh crap. Guitar.

"Take a breath;  
I pull myself together,  
Just another step till I reach the door,"

I sat up and looked at Fang, shocked. He was singing. And he was… good?

"You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you (ahh ahh),"

Oh my God…

"I wish that I could tell you something (ahh ahhh),  
To take it all away,"

He looked at me, his gaze boring into me. I gulped. Why is this happening now, God? Why right now?

"Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know,"

Fang grabbed my hand.

"I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know,

"When I hear your voice  
It's drowning in a whisper  
You're just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do  
I can't make you feel better (Ohh ohhh)"

Fang looked tortured as he pulled me close and hugged me…W…T…F…

"If only I could find the answer (Ohh ohhh)"

Fang started swaying me to the music.

"To help me understand,"

"Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know,"

Fang let me go and stared at me with a determined expression. Why are you not moving, you ask? If the guy you've like for-practically-ever was pretty much saying he'd do anything for you, would you be moving? Didn't think so.

"That if you fall  
stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose  
Faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up  
Cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
You know, I'll be there for you"

Fang was now dancing. DANCING!!! FANG! WAS! EFFING! DANCING!!!

"(Ahhhh ahh)  
If only I could find the answer  
(Ahhhh ahh)  
To take it all away!"

"Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know,"

Now he was hugging me again. Where's the hidden camera?! If Iggy put him up to this…

"(Ohh ohh)  
I wish I could save you (ohh ohh)  
I want you to know (ohh ohh)  
I wish I could save you (ohh ohh)."

When he finished, Fang stopped hugging me again, and tentatively kissed me.

Needless to say there was some **major** swoonage going on.

Fang looked down on me and said, "I really do, Max. I wish I could save you from it all sometimes."

Squeal! Okay, I'm done now. No, wait… SQUEAL!!!

Fang kissed me again, and this time, I kissed back. I won't go into the gory details, but Fang is one helluva good kisser.

"You really are the only one unaffected now," Fang said through kisses.

"Hmm?" I asked, dazed. I'm not a ditz. I've liked Fang for a LOOOOONG time. And this kiss was following a song about how he wishes he could save me from myself… *Sigh*…

"Gazzy was doing the background." I could feel Fang's smirk as he brushed his lips against mine again.

Wait, what?!

GAZZY knew about this?

So IGGY would know about this?

So NUDGE would know about this?!

SO FREAKING EVERYONE WOULD KNOW ABOUTR THIS?!

INCLUDING ELLA?!

INCLUDING MY **MOM**?!?!?!?

…

"Fang?"

"Yes?" he murmured back.

"I'm going to punch you now."

That got him out relatively quickly. Hey, I know how to hit his weak spot!

But thinking back, I was the only one unaffected by now. I really hope I don't get infected soon… Being helpless and singing like that is not my forte.

Punching Fang is.

* * *

**Me: Hey! Since Fang is gone, out getting himself a McHeartAttack, I'll show you the tapes!**

**Me: *shows tapes of Fang hula dancing with a bunch of beach bunnies* *while flirting with said beach bunnies* *while in a coconut bra and grass skirt***

**Me: Now you see why he didn't want them shown. Heh heh. *lowers voice to a whisper* I'm gonna show Max anyway. ;) That'll show stupid Fang…**

**Fang: *slamming door* Show me what?**

**Me: *nervously choking down laughter* Nothing! That I'm leaving! *turns to readers and waves hysterically* Bye!**

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**A.K.A.: Maura**


	7. Scene Six: Just Like Me

**Me: Hello! Another joyous chapter!**

**Fang: *snorts* Sure. This one's really OOC. I don't act like this! And neither does Max.**

**Me: Too bad! It says in the description: Slightly OOC. It's called humor, Fang.**

**Fang: *mumbling* Sure…**

**Me: Anyway…I burned the tapes. No idea what came over me, but I burned them. Every last bit. Even the one where it's just sand because someone dropped the camera…**

**Angel: *appears and smirks devilishly* *to Fang* You owe me. *disappears***

***silence***

**Me: …You didn't.**

**Fang: *silence***

**Me: I can kill you off, you know.**

**Fang: *utter silence***

**Me: …You are dead.**

**Fang: *he's not gonna talk, people!***

**Me: *glares at Fang, then turns back to readers* Okay, if anyone has blackmail on Fang, PM/review please. Thank you. And, Action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paramore, the Flock, or any other stuff you recognize. But I do own TSD. And the ashes of the tapes. And the right to kill off Fang.**

**PS: I suggest you listen to this song while you read this. Listen to the song for each chapter for all of the chapters, really.**

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL!

Scene Six: "Just Like Me" by Paramore

I yawned and got up to greet the day, a smile on my face.

Then I remembered the happenings of the past week.

TSD. Singing. _Dancing._

Ugh.

"Great," I mumbled to myself. "Just great."

I trudged down the stairs, batting away the stink bomb Gaz threw at me. And since he had motive and means to start singing randomly, I walked a bit faster. Plus he was with Iggy. The deep lyricist who sang Hawthorne Heights. Gah.

Mom had put a note on the table.

_Dear Max, _it read, _I'm off looking for cures for TSD. It's not very common, and finding a doctor who can help you won't be easy. I might be gone for a few days. There's money in the you-know where, _locking cabinet in Mom's desk, _if you want to get take-out. Ella's at her dad's for the weekend. Monday morning at nine he'll drop her off here. Be good. Mom_

One jaw-cracking yawn, one scream up the stairs, and one Ig making breakfast later, everyone was at the table scarfing down toast and cereal. Nudge, of course was talking Iggy's ear off. The poor guy was practically asleep in his Cinnamon Toast Crunch! Fang gave me a knowing look. Um, what did he know that I didn't?

I polished off my second bowl and stated, "I'm going out to fly for a while. Anyone want to come?"

Fang was immediately up and by my side. I gave him a weird look and walked out the door.

I unfolded my wings. I hadn't flown since, I don't know, two days? The muscles in my wings stretched and pulsed. Ahh. That feels good.

I lifted off and started to fly into the wind, challenging myself. Of course, I flew against it with ease. I love flying.

Fang was hovering pretty close to me. Why's he doing that? I mean, I like him and all, but why's he coming so close? Did I black out for a day or something?

We perched on a ledge, and it was there he made a pass at me.

"Whoa," I said, backing away. "Slow down there, hotshot!"

Fang just looked at me quizzically and asked, "What do you mean?"

I'm perplexed(Oh yea, I read the dictionary!). "Um, we're not," I waved at the space between us. Then I paused. "Are we?"

"After yesterday, I thought we were."

I reeled backwards as though he had hit me. Yesterday?! I frantically searched through my memory, trying to find yesterday. Nothing had happened there that I saw. I was asleep for most of it.

"Nothing happened yesterday, Fang," I assured myself. Nothing had happened. Had it?

I could pretty much feel Fang's resolve weaken and crack. Nothing had happened. I was sure of it.

**Fang POV**

Did Max honestly believe nothing had happened yesterday? The kiss? The song?! I pretty much pronounced my love to Max (believe me, I show pretty much no emotion!!) and she's acting like FREAKING NOTHING HAPPENED!! I feel like an idiot. Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it was a dream. A very, VERY great dream.

**Mystery POV**

Finally. Fang and Max don't believe they kissed and/or proclaimed their love yesterday! The memory potion worked…Heh heh… Time for phase… What the hell?! Why is Fang kissing Max?! This is NOT in the plan! ABORT, ABORT!!!

**Max POV**

God! Fang was kissing me! AHH!!! But I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. _Push him away,_ it said. _You'll need the air._ As I pushed Fang away, I heard guitar. Oh crap. I have TSD.

"I slipped down the stairs," I started to sing.  
"Tripped over your fragile ego,  
I slid down the hallway,  
Right into the web you'd woven," He never told me. He never told me. He NEVER told me.

"And you never said," I cried.  
"That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me." He never told me he loved me. Never never never NEVER.

"You locked all the doors,  
You felt it was safer that way," I was now actually crying. Wtf? I never cried! But I couldn't keep the tears down. Oh right. Theatre people are emotional. Great.

"You put up a wall,  
And now your whole world is caving in," I was attempting to stop the words. I didn't even know this song! But it spelled out my emotions, and so the lyrics kept tumbling out.

"And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me," He never told me he wanted me. He wanted redheads, like _Brigid _and _Lissa_. I have brunette hair, and proud of it.

"You swallow your pride as,  
You're left behind,  
Counting stars to name your lies," And he lied. Oh how he lied.

"You let the rain,  
Push you away,  
And now you're drowning in the waves,"

"Yeah,  
You never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me," I pointed at him, feeling the salty teardrops track down my face. I looked, actually **looked** at Fang's face. There were sparkles on his face. They couldn't be tears. I refused to believe they were tears.

"And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like,  
Somebody just like me," I quieted down. It was just me and Fang. No need to make this a flock production.

"And you never said," Oh thank God. I was finishing.  
"That you meant to save someone,  
Like me,  
Somebody just like me."

I stared at Fang for a while longer, our identical, tear ridden faces unblinking. Then I broke out the window and flew away. I couldn't take it. Not anymore.

**Me: Hey. Sad chapter, I know. I might add Drama as a category ****for this soon.**

**Fang: *sadly* she left…**

**Me: *pats Fang back* I'm sorry Fangatizer, it's essential to the plot. **

**Fang: *growls* Darn you.**

**Me: *confused* You're going to darn me a pair of socks?**

**Fang: *glares***

**Me: *smirks* Heh heh. I have more tapes Fang. The ones with you and the Coors Lite girls at the baseball game.**

**Fang: *super evil glare of death***

**Me: *Smiles* Anyway, we have to move along now! Thank you for your time. R&R!**

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**A.K.A.: Maura**


	8. Scene Seven: Come Back Home Reprise

**Me: I'm baaaaack!**

**Fang: *sarcastic* Great. What, is Iggy going to get killed off in a "tragic accident"?**

**Me: Um, no. I like Iggy too much. You, on the other hand…**

**Fang: Don't finish that thought. **

**Me: Fine.**

**Fang: *groaning* And another Hawthorne Heights song? People will think I really am a closet emo!**

**Me: *snapping* Because you are! God, Fang, whining doesn't become you! Your hair's so emo it cuts itself!**

**Fang: …Did you just call me emo?!**

**Me: Anyway, on with the chapter! And, ACTION!**

**Fang: YOU JUST CALLED ME EMO! *turns to readers* SHE JUST CALLED ME EMO!!**

**Me: *pat's Fang's head reassuringly* Fang, it's not your fault. I've scheduled regular therapy sessions for you to attend.**

**Fang: You little b****!**

**Me: Whoa, Fang! Language! You're pissing off the censors!**

**Fang: I don't give a rat's-**

**Me: ACTION!**

* * *

Maximum Ride:

THE MUSICAL!

Scene Seven: "Come Back Home (Reprise)" by Hawthorne Heights

I was a good 20 miles from the house when I finally stopped to rest. This wasn't going to happen to me. I can't leave them. I should leave them. Fang needs to go. Fang needs to stay. I clutched my head. Too many conflicting thoughts!

_Max?_ Angel asked in my head.

_Yes, sweetie?_

_When are you coming home?_

I couldn't take it. I flew farther and farther away, until Angel couldn't hear my thoughts. The world would come to an end before I willingly left my Angel.

This was all Fang's fault.

Then I heard muted guitar coming from behind me. I turned and saw Fang, his face puffy and tear stained. Just like mine, I was sure. That was when he started to sing.

"Come back home  
You're all alone  
Everyone is waiting for  
The words to say  
To make you stay  
To keep you in their arms." His voice was desperate, and he was making wild motions. The words stung me. I knew they wanted me there. They needed me home. But if Fang was there, things would never be the same.

"Hold still so I can feel  
The words that hurt that hit the kills," Ouch, Fang. My words killed you?

"The latest fight that last all night  
Turn off the light and leave right now," Um, I was gone. Maybe he wanted me to turn off the sun and leave the cave I was in? So I did. I flew out of the cave, Fang close behind.

"I know, I know  
I'm too slow to catch you here," Heck yes. I'm the fastest flyer in the Flock. But something compelled me to stay close enough to hear Fang's performance, begging me to stay.

"I know, that she knows  
She's running far, far from me," Wow, he knows that I'm running from him. How smart. All the snide remarks in my head were begging to crawl out of my mouth and just insult him.

"Come back home  
Pick up the phone  
Or just call my name out loud," Why would I want to? After all he did to me? And he would be the first one waiting if I went home, anyway.

"So I can hear, so loud and clear  
Our time is running, running out," Yes, yes it is.

"I know, I know  
I'm too slow to catch you here  
I know, that she knows  
She's running far, far from me," I slowed down. My wings were starting to burn. The muscles were twitching. I needed to stop.

"Slow down, oh no  
So I can catch you now," Yea, right. But I felt myself slow down in spite of myself. We bird kids can't fly forever, you know.

"Slow down, oh no  
So we can work this out," His voice took a desperate dive. Soft piano began to play as I landed in a field far, far away from prying human eyes. Hopefully.

"I'm growing tired  
Let's start a fire  
And then we'll fall asleep  
You and me, ohhhh  
You and me," That sounded strangely appealing. Bad Max, Bad, bad Max.

"I'm growing tired  
Let's start a fire  
And then we'll fall asleep  
You and me, ohhhh  
You and me," And yet I found myself leaning into Fang as he came up behind me.

"Forget what you're not, not what you learned  
I know where you are, I know you got burned," I had gotten burned. The burn of finding out I was actually in love with Fang. And that he FREAKING **loved me back!**

"I know you got burned,"

"I know, I know  
I'm too slow to catch you here," He kissed the base of my neck as he was singing.

"I know, that she knows  
She's running far, far from me," Not anymore.

"Slow down, oh no  
So I can catch you now  
Slow down, oh no  
So we can work this out," Fang and I collapsed on the ground together, entangled in each other. I was almost asleep when he sang softly.

"I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you know it wouldn't last  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you know it wouldn't last  
I know it feels like we're never coming back

I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you know it wouldn't last  
I know it feels like we're never coming back."

That was when I fell asleep in Fang's arms, with the feeling that everything was right in the world.

That was when, of course, everything went wrong.

**

* * *

**

Me: AWWWWW!!!!!!

**Fang: *blushes and looks down***

**Me: AWWWW! You WUV Max THIS MUCH! *puts arms out to show how much Fang loves Max***

**Fang: *muttering unintelligibly* **

**Me: *giggles* So, there, for all you Fax fans, was some serious Faxy action. I hope you're happy. *Turns to Fang* You came and GOT HER!!! AIEEE!!!**

**Fang: *has skulked off into another room to call Max and tell her how annoying I am***

**Me: *shrugs* Ah well. That was cute, regardless. **

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**A.K.A.: Maura**


	9. Scene Eight: Animal I Have Become

**HEYYYYY! I'm back!! I won't be able to update like this all the time, but I will be able to update! YESH! *cough* Anyways, here ya'll go!  
Fang: *appears* WAIT! They need my witty introductions!  
Me: *snorts* Last time I even TRIED to tease you, you skulked off like a little girl.  
Fang: *sniffs* I don't enjoy being called emo.  
Me: DEAL. WITH. IT. I can kill you off, you know.  
Fang: *grumbles* God… Fine….  
Me: Heh heh. Emo.  
Fang: *turns to scream at me*  
Me: *waves pen threateningly*  
Fang: *glares and turns back to his emo corner*  
Me: Hey, I could get used to this.  
Fang: Don't push it.  
Me: Fang, take a chillaxitive, I'm not Corbin Bleu. And, ACTION!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Flock, any of the characters in the Maximum ride series, Three Days Grace, **

Maximum Ride:  
THE MUSICAL!  
Scene Eight: "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace

I woke up in the middle of two warm, iron bars. Fang's arms. I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer. Then I noticed he was as tense as rock.  
I looked up at his face and noticed it was scrunched up, as if disgusted with himself.  
"Fang?" I whispered, gently placing my hand on his face.  
His face contorted into a grimace as he placed his hand on top of mine.  
"Max…" His eyes bored into mine, a fierce black. "Max, I….I want to suck your blood."  
I paused for a moment, collecting that. Then I burst out laughing, no, guffawing and chortling is more like it.  
"Fang," I snickered, "I'm surprised you didn't use a fake Transylvanian accent, while you were at it! Nice one." I looked up, still laughing slightly, at Fang's face. If possible, he looked more pained than ever.  
"But I do, Max." His words weren't in his usual, quiet voice. They held a forceful tone, one that would make even the toughest biker shiver. But I'm not a biker.  
"Fang." I tried to step out of his iron grip. "First off, let me go."  
His voice was strained as he said, "I can't do that, Max. I can't let fresh blood escape me again." His eyes were now a sparkling onyx, filled with bloodlust.  
"Fang." I said it sharply, though my voice was tainted with fear. "Fang, let me go now."  
Now his eyes looked dead, and he slowly released me. As I scrambled backwards, he clutched his head. Oh no, another song.

"I can't escape this hell," he hissed, pulling his hair.  
"So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare," He looked at me and his eyes pled.  
"I can't control myself!"

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)"

I" can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside," He walked up to me, and he was in an internal war with himself. Kill me, or not? Crush me, or let me free?  
"Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
"I can't control myself!"

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Now he was sneering at me, the pain was hiding behind a mask of arrogance.  
"No one will ever change this animal I have become," He shook his head and gnashed his teeth.  
"Help me believe it's not the real me," he taunted, circling me.  
"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!  
"Help me believe it's not the real me  
"Somebody help me tame this animal"

"Somebody help me through this nightmare," He was scared again, falling on the ground.  
"I can't control myself!"  
"Somebody wake me from this nightmare," His eyes filled with tears as he looked at me.  
"I can't escape this hell!"

"(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)"

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" He swallowed, and a tear slipped down his cheek.  
"No one will ever change this animal I have become!"  
"Help me believe it's not the real me," He grabbed my arms, and soon he was on his knees, begging me.  
"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
"Help me believe it's not the real me  
"Somebody help me tame this animal!" He stared at me, then backed away, still on his knees.  
"(This animal I have become)" He stared at me, appalled at one of us, I couldn't tell if it was me or him.

He gasped for air, and still stared at me, getting himself up onto his feet. I was rooted in place, out of pure shock. Fang was a freaking vampire. And he had never told me before. Tears stared falling down my face now, too. I had never cried this much in my life, all in the same week, pretty much. I furiously wiped them away, trying to pretend that they had never existed. I didn't buy it myself, so I guess Fang didn't.

Then the irony struck me like lightning. Fang, the bird kid. Now Fang, the vampire. It would have been funny, if Fang, the vampire, hadn't been staring at me and if I hadn't known it was real, not a joke. Now it just seemed sick and sadistic.

Fang, the vampire, was walking toward me now, and I backed up, not wanting to die just yet.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, taking another step forward. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you could." I shirked back as he reached out his hand.

"When has that ever made any difference to you, Max?" His hand dropped as he sighed, exasperated. "We could always hurt each other! What is the difference now?"

"You could kill me. You could kill me with a twist of your fingers. That's the difference."

Fang winced and backed away, as if I had stabbed him. A low hiss went through his teeth as I thought that.

"Max….." That was fang's voice, but his vampire lips weren't moving.

"MAX. Damnit MAX! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes. Fang was hovering over me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Angel keeps bugging me about when you're coming home. Let's just go, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, but just shot up into the air, snapping open his wings.

I did the same, and during the quiet fly back I asked, "Er, Fang? Are you a vampire?"

He looked over, a bemused expression on his face.

"Am I that scary? Thanks Max."

He raced forward, and I shook my head, trying to rid them of Fang's expression as a vampire. It seemed so real….

Damn I hate TSD.

**Me: Heh heh scared you guys there, didn't I? And yes, I know I'm updating in dream sequences, I just need to get back on the path.  
Fang: …. I am not a vampire.  
Me: You could be.  
Fang: How the **** am I pale?!  
Me: STOP IT WITH THE CURSING GAWD! I'll need to bring in a baseball bat next time….  
Fang: *snorts* Like that'll do anything.  
Me: It will when Iggy swings it.  
Fang: …Truce?  
Me: Nope! *pops the 'p'*  
Review, please!  
Fang: Wait, what do you mean by "NOPE"?!  
Me: *smirks evilly* You'll have to see!  
Fang: Oh hell…**


End file.
